The Rise Of Almighty Tallest Asylum
by SketchGem
Summary: I AM THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST ASYLUM! BOW BEFORE ME! Zora is Sam's. just to clear that up. (AKA InvaderZora).
1. The Nightmare Begins

This would be the story of the rise of Tallest Asylum. (ME) and the cover image is the Tallest oc (of me XD)

The voices of billions of Irken soldiers rang in my lekku like enemy fire, only not life threatening. It was a gratifying feeling, being proclaimed a Tallest. The other Tallests (Red and Purple) were smiling and waving cockily to the crowd, confident and smug. _Disgusting, _I mentally spat at them. However, in psychical form I was smiling excitedly and acting as I was supposed to. "Yes Hello fellow Irken soldiers! We are here today because a certain one of you has risen beyond all the others!" Tallest red proclaimed. The crowd cheered. "Invader Asylum, please step up to the stage." I hurriedly and ,seemingly nervously , ran up to the stage. I _was _excited, no need to act or lie about that part, My schemes and plots of conquering the Irken empire were clicking into place before my very eyes! _I'm going to bring this empire to its knees. This will be fun... _I thought maliciously before being adorned and fitted with the special Tallest robe and my PAK was brought up to Tallest status. "Behold, and bow before Tallest Asylum!" Tallest Purple announced. The crowd cheered louder, and I smiled wide. "I will lead the Irken Empire to fulfill its goal of Inter-Galactic Conquest!" I proclaimed as my first opening statement as Tallest, and the crowd cheered even louder (If that was even possible) and My Co-Tallests smiled deviously. "Good job, your even taller than us! How did you accomplish such an impressive height?" "I have no clue, but it'll be fun leading the Irken Empire, that I know for sure." _How did I reach a height of 6 foot 3 inches? Oh Who cares! I'm a Tallest! _I thought in an excited frenzy. I smiled wide, and very maliciously. "You know I'm the most effective Invader for a reason, I always have the best skills." "Yes, it's very impressive. Now, on with Tallest Training." _they have no idea that a DEFECTIVE is in their midst? how pitiful. _I thought with contempt and smiled a genuine smile while following them to the Training area. "Here, take this." They handed me a snack nonchalantly. "Thanks." "No prob. Now, you should stop thanking us. just accept things." "Kay. Got it. that it?" "Pretty much." "Nice. Don't have to waste time on this. I'm already cruel enough for standards, So I'll just go to my new quarters." "Night."

As soon as I was in my quarters, I collapsed on the bed. I chuckled darkly as I pondered what I was going to do to this pathetic race. _This will be so fun... _ I thought in spiteful humor.

_ NO TAKING MY ZIMMY SAM! Take purple! _


	2. A wild Zora appears!

"Call Invader Elite Zora up to my office" I ordered a random service drone. He looked up at me somewhat fearfully with green orbs before following out my command with a "Yes, my Tallest!" _Fool. _I thought with malice as I turned to Zora as she walked in. She was nearly as tall as I was, but below me by about a few centimeters. Which was why I was Tallest and not her, but hey I was going to make her my Co-Tallest anyways when this all went according to plan. I was good friends with Zora, seeing as she was the only other Defect who understood me. Hell, the only other IRKEN who understood me. "Yes, Asylum?" "Everything is going according to plan, which is news you'll like" I said with a cat-like hiss in the undertone. "Good. I trust I'll get what I want soon?" "Yup, you will." With that last response Zora nodded and walked up to me and slouched into her trademark position. "Hey, what's wrong?" Zora said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. "I feel really damn alone. I always do, you know that." "Hey, you have me. I understand ya, You have a lot to live for. We are going to annihilate this empire, and rule the ashes!" "YES!" I jumped up, suddenly revamped and back with a malicious intent. I smiled my most creepy smile as she smiled back at me, realizing my spirit for chaos and destruction was still there with a malice. "This empire will be brought down to its knees!" Zora smiled and nodded maliciously.

This plan was always fun to further.


End file.
